<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Life of Pets by JPaloma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161480">The Secret Life of Pets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPaloma/pseuds/JPaloma'>JPaloma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe-no superpowers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPaloma/pseuds/JPaloma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*没有超级罪犯/英雄的au，背景依旧混乱哥谭，gangster贝恩/警员布莱克，配角严重ooc。<br/>*更新缓慢<br/>*看爱宠大机密2时候代到的灵感，后来想到题目也很ok。也许写一写想到更合适的会改</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bane (DCU)/John Blake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>布莱克并不把工作当作一件可有可无的事，他是在帮助别人，因此他不能放过一点可能性。这一点他时时刻刻提醒自己，哪怕关于这点经常和同事们聊不到一起去，他们总劝他别给自己添麻烦，但他知道局长因此很看好他。当然，局长不会这样告诉他，“亲爱的布莱克，你做的很好”，不，局长从来不对他这么直接，但是弗利——特别行动局的警监——这么说过，“听着愣头青，你这套或许在局长那里有用，他才是那个不看数据而相信自己直觉的人，而我不是。”当时是下午上班时间，布莱克在办公室门口堵住准备进门的弗利，告诉他或许他可以注意一下某个街区不同寻常的黑帮活动，布莱克穿着一件邋里邋遢的长风衣，好笑地看着布莱克。同样的，布莱克也不喜欢弗利——警监，他不想这么叫他，他对自己发誓自己总有一天能得到赏识，至少应该比同期的警员先升为警探，这样他就能光明正大地脱掉警服（并不是说他不喜欢制服），也能直接称呼警监的名字。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在哥谭的逼仄的小巷里，穿堂风刮的布莱克需要竖起警服的毛绒领子。他刚结束巡逻，是抄近道过来的。此前，新上任的检察官哈维丹特打了漂亮一仗，他先后送企鹅人和罗马人进了阿卡姆，哥谭治安得到了不小的改善，他甚至被媒体称作“光明骑士”。布莱克不知道是谁想出这么一个名字，但他也认为这是个好兆头，哥谭需要更多的安全。丹特提出了一个想法，并不知怎的说服了市长去推行，这也是为什么布莱克需要急匆匆地穿过这脏污的小巷。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>布莱克经过警察局大厅，艾伦刚好从咖啡壶边过来，递给他一杯咖啡，“谢了，兄弟。”暖气还没来，而艾伦总知道人们需要什么，布莱克发自内心地感谢，他接过纸杯，附送一个露出酒窝的大大的微笑，他相信善意地付出总会有回报，但并不是说他需要什么回报。他和艾伦走进一间小会议室，里面已经坐满了人，局长戈登的视线立刻在他俩身上刮了一道，“超时了，小伙子们。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“抱歉，sir。”艾伦耸起肩，和布莱克溜进后排座位。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“行了，安静。不是我强迫你们来，而是你们自己。”戈登半坐在演讲台上，他从身后的一叠文件上摸出一张表格，“这是你们之前填的申请书，我想你们还记得内容。要我说，你们做的不错，这是个机会，实打实全方位地接触街头。”局长沉默了一会儿，吐出一口气，“让我直说吧，我不知道你们怎么想的，会申请这玩意儿，”他抖了抖手里的纸，会议室里发出一阵沉闷的笑声，“你们愿意接受这个‘计划’，这很好，但我筛掉了几个人，年龄太小或太大，最近一次体能测试不达标的，因为这对工作相当没帮助。在座有谁后悔，还有一次机会。”他等了几秒钟，没人回答，“好吧，名单就这样确定了。幸运的是对方的人数更少，因此我们抓阄，看谁能做幸运儿。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>会议室的气氛因为局长的用词而轻松起来，好像他们是来分蛋糕的一样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>布莱克想，什么表格？最近太多文书工作了，填了足够多表格。人们站起来排队的声音打扰了他，布莱克和艾伦一起加入了队列。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“在这儿幸运儿并不是一个好词，先生们。我假设你们还记得贝恩也在符合条件的范围，也许他和你们一样对这个项目感兴趣。”局长打开箱子，里面已经塞满了折好的纸片，他计算着到场的人数，迅速地补充了几个空白的纸片，伸手把它们混合在一起。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>贝恩？布莱克翻过他的档案，只是因为，当一个人看起来就很危险时，没有一个警察会错过接触这个人档案的机会。布莱克还记得他是三年前崛起的哥谭犯罪新秀，他的帮派在哥谭东区占有一个很大的据点，但因为不属于布莱克的辖区，他对这方面的信息没太在意，但他至少记得贝恩因为暴力犯罪入狱五年，半年前因为表现良好被提前释放。布莱克不记得更多，对他来说，贝恩也只是一个普通的会把自己送进监狱的帮派成员罢了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>现在他想起来，这个所谓的“计划”，就是丹特提出的一个协作方案，通过将符合条件的罪犯和警察一对一结对，从而让罪犯更好地了解司法运行体制，减少再犯可能。但提出方案时有几个市议员联名反对，称这种方案根本没有考虑到警方的安全，同时相当于变相让罪犯被提前释放。后来这方案经过几轮调整，当局通过了丹特法案，即由监狱管理局为释放后的罪犯提供非强制性建议，使他们有参与计划选择权，接受符合条件的警员和警探的监督指导，学习怎么安全地回归社会。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这简直是新鲜鱼饵，布莱克根本没法拒绝，到不是为了给上司留下一个好印象，只是他认为这个计划的目的对哥谭十分有益。他完完全全尊重别人，一个人走上犯罪道路，没问题，那是一个选择，可如果因此伤害了别人，也不能怪他会被抓起来；但一个人决定退出犯罪生涯，那简直更棒了，布莱克一定敞着大门准备随时拥抱一个迷途知返的灵魂。不过他精神正常，还没打算像圣母一样要奉献自己的全部，他只是决定帮助一个值得帮助的人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他还记得他在办公室打印表格的时候，艾伦这么对他说：“疯了吧，老兄，你要用整个周末干这事儿？没有啤酒？没有约会？”布莱克说自己已经好几个月没有约会了，这并不影响什么，艾伦只是大笑着，“靶场里你玩枪的速度可是变快了很多！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嘿！那是因为我真的把约会的时间用来练习了。你准备打印什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“这个，和你一样。”艾伦挠挠头，“根本没有女孩愿意和我约会啊。嘿Johnny，教我两招？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你确定？除非你改变了性向，否则我可不敢保证从酒吧离开的第二天你的床上躺着的是女人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哦你还是闭嘴吧。”艾伦故意摆出一个皱眉的表情。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>布莱克和艾伦一起交了申请表，现在他们都在这儿了。箱子里已经不剩什么，因此没什么好挑，他像别人一样从箱子里拿出一张折叠过几次的纸片，等着局长的通知，让他们好同时打开，就好像彩票一样，或者拆弹，临到开奖时才会有点实在的感受。布莱克观察着纸团写着名字的那一面被折在了最外面，他把它拿近，仔细地观察着，仿佛那些神秘的墨点能预示着什么危险。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好了，请打开吧先生们，祝你们好运。”局长随意地挥了挥手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>艾伦打开纸条，发出一个轻微的叹息，布莱克浑身紧绷起来，他一边拆着自己的纸条，一边抬头望去，艾伦微笑着朝他展示了手里的空白纸条，但随着他的眼神落到了布莱克的手上，那轻松的表情立刻消失了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>布莱克疑惑地低头，他手中的纸条只写了两个字，贝恩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哇哦，”他抬头观察着艾伦的表情，“我猜这还行？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“老兄，”艾伦说，“你就是那个’幸运儿’。”</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>布莱克在Wendy’s靠窗的位置坐着。他一点胃口也没有地凝视着点餐窗口上五颜六色的菜单，面前摆着一杯冰饮和翻过几遍的文件夹，里面是关于贝恩的资料。也许是他坐着的时间足够久，店员已经拿着清洁工具在他附近晃悠了两次，好像打定主意要从这个呆滞的警员身上挖出点什么机密消息。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“需要点餐吗，警官？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不，谢谢，让我一个人就行。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>话刚说出口，布莱克就后悔了。他忙着躲避女店员身上廉价的香水味（那味道掺入体温后变得更糟糕），而忘记了他是在等人，也许他应该礼貌一点，做个好人，贴心地点一份咖啡或者随便什么饮料。但是，嘿，什么样的约会第一次会被安排在连锁快餐店呢？因此没必要玩那一套，假装教养良好之类的，他早就错过了机会。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>何况对方也许根本不会想要吃东西——他又一次翻开眼前的文件夹，贝恩入狱时的照片又一次出现在他眼前。那上面，他带着一个古怪的面罩，两种材质拼接而成，金属的部分完全地覆盖了他的口鼻，皮革部分在口鼻部向上延伸直到脑后，两侧包裹着耳朵，整个面具严丝合缝地贴在他的头上，布莱克猜测这样的设计是为了在剧烈运动中也不需要担心掉落的问题。这也许不是一个单纯的面具，他记得半小时前的通话中他听到的声音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你好，我是约翰布莱克，我找贝恩。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“——贝恩。”电话对面是一个平板的声音，好像没有用多大力气，因此听起来轻飘飘的，但布莱克就是能听出那里面的疑问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“是的，他在吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>布莱克等了一会儿，对方的听筒被搁置在什么地方，发出磕碰的声音，被电流扭曲了，他的手指无意识地在纸质的资料上摩擦着，那上面写着一个座机的号码，下面一行是贝恩填写的他在东区的联系地址，是一个武馆，从那里到布莱克住的地方有半个多小时车程。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>过了一会儿电话被重新拿了起来，一阵深沉而奇特的机械的声音从电话那头传来，“我是贝恩。说你要说的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那是一个命令，布莱克的背部绷直了，他在心里骂自己像个毛头小子，但好在他能保持冷静。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗨你好，我是布莱克，你应该已经收到了GCPD的通知，接下来六个月我就是你的搭档了，我想我应该联系——”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“‘搭档’，”贝恩抓住了他的用词，那个低沉的声音重复了一遍这个发音，短暂地透露了一丝兴味，这几乎让布莱克为此暂停呼吸，贝恩的声音很快恢复平静，“你好，警官。我想过你会什么时候联系我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>布莱克差点为此羞愧了，关于延迟的一天并没有什么特别适合的理由，总不能说他花了点时间研究了一下自己“搭档”的资料，所以他只好模糊地解释，“是啊，你知道，工作有些忙。所以，你看，我们应该什么时候见个面？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“告诉我你现在的地址。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“什么？Wendy’s，我在Wendy’s，GCPD边上的那家。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“很好，我建议你吃点东西，然后等着。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>于是布莱克就坐在这儿，他都没花心思换个位置，仿佛此刻才开始意识到自己不该那么软弱，但很快他把这想法甩在了脑后。他不像局里那些大腹便便的警监一样傲慢，好像多几年在系统里生存的经历就能理所应当地蔑视别人，把生活在和他们不一样环境里的人当作白痴，但没人理应被那么对待。布莱克就是知道。他希望当他脱离警员的身份，他还能被当作一个人尊重，他想要那样的生活。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>所以，他想，资料上关于贝恩的身份信息并不是让他紧张的原因，对吧？身高一米九四*，体重二百六十四磅*，二十八岁，但他的眼神比任何一个同龄人都来的锐利。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>布莱克摆弄着水杯，二十八岁，但他们并非生活在截然不同的世界，最起码贝恩也知道Wendy’s，这就是最好的证明。不过布莱克也知道自己到二十八岁时可不会经历一个为期三年的监狱生活，至少今年他才二十二岁，还没有任何被判有罪的迹象。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这时，一辆黑色的切诺基停在路边，遮住了从街上投来的落日前最后的光线，这不是个好迹象，布莱克漫不经心地扭过头去，看见一个小山一样的身影从驾驶座上下来，为此切诺基轻微地摇晃了一下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>布莱克喝了一口杯子里装着的水，比他想象的更冰，好在店铺里开着空调。贝恩从沿着窗玻璃走到门口，厚重的玻璃门在他的手下好像纸片一样旋转着打开了，这幅场景让布莱克觉得很古怪。贝恩在外面已经看到了他，他的视线从一进门起就和布莱克的胶着在一起，加上布莱克还没换下的警服，毫无疑问贝恩找到了他要的人，因此他脚步不停地走过来，随意地在桌子对面坐下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你好，警官。”贝恩的声音比在电话里清楚，但仍旧伴随着稳定的呼吸声，以及因为金属面具而产生的杂音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你好，贝恩——还是你想让我用别的称呼？”接近挑衅的用词，友善的语气让它听起来更糟，布莱克惊觉，他立刻翻开文件夹，“我是说，这上面没写着你的真名，所以我想——我应该询问你？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“所以你用了一天看我的资料？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不，不，我只是…恰好带着。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>贝恩没有说话，布莱克心里畏缩了一下，但他给自己打气，来点真诚，布莱克，那是你的优点。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好吧，电话里我说的是真的，漫长的一天，辖区里有个老太太心脏病发了，我送她去医院，然后才发现她是一个人住在这里。等我处理完事务，才有机会给你打电话，我没法联系到她的孩子们，他们都住在岛外。现在愿意留在哥谭的人越来越少了，不是吗？——你想喝点什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“而你还留在这里。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>贝恩平淡地评论着，他没理会布莱克关于喝水的那部分，但布莱克觉得他们的对话在有效地展开，这让他放松了不少。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“是啊，但你也在这里。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>贝恩稍微眯起眼睛，以他的庞大体型，布莱克难以错过任何一点细微的动作，何况布莱克在尽力避免让他发现自己的眼睛一直在对方宽阔的肩膀上巡睃。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我们两人坐在这里的原因是不一样的。警官。也许我只是在好奇，为什么会有这个法案。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嘿，我认为这挺好的。”布莱克收回眼神，挑了挑眉稍，“如果能实现它的意义，法案就是有价值的。你不这样认为？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“关于丹特法案，我的观点不重要。重要的是我们的计划。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“成为法案的志愿者就是你的计划？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“当然，市议会通过了丹特法案，这违背于哥谭一直以来面对罪犯的态度，我们需要弄清楚它真正的目的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哇哦那可真是太棒了，为了这个你自愿和我——一个警察——呆在一起至少六个月。那么你伟大计划的下一步是什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“学习。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>布莱克微笑起来，学习，是一个很中性的词。现在他觉得贝恩没有艾伦警告他的那样可怕，也许贝恩过于庞大的体型、怪异的面具（就像扣在他脸上的一双金属小手）、以及透过金属面具传来的声音令人产生误解，但他不比任何一个布莱克接触过的罪犯态度来的更差，有些人甚至会因为一点心情不愉快而杀人，必须说捉摸不定的情绪比克制更值得人们谨慎。布莱克莫名觉得贝恩至少会在动手前警告他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“就叫我贝恩，这是我的名字。”贝恩突然说，“罗宾·约翰·布莱克，你认为我应该用哪一个？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“喔喔，别那样叫我，别用罗宾，你想用剩下的哪一个名字叫我都可以。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“罗宾，小鸟，我喜欢这个名字，你应该用它。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>布莱克耸耸肩，“但我从来没习惯过这个名字。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“从也没有人在乎我，直到我带上面具。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>布莱克扯起一边嘴角，现在他能感受到贝恩在示好。多么奇怪，一个巨大的人，就像两个半布莱克那样有着压迫感的人，向他抛出橄榄枝，你见过食蚁兽替蚂蚁搭桥吗？无论如何，布莱克紧紧地抓住这个话题。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“这是怎么弄的？能取下来吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那我将会感到非常地疼痛。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>喔哦——那可不妙。布莱克缩起脖子，皱起脸，那是一个感同身受的非常不舒服的表情。贝恩像是被逗笑了，进门后第一次他眼部的肌肉放松了，眼角显现出一丝轻微的皱纹。也因此，布莱克没有往非常可怕的方向去思考，要知道他是一个狂热的电影爱好者，同时这并不意味着他希望类似于变蝇人之类的的活着的生物出现在他的周围。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我想今天的见面还算顺利？那么我们就可以安排之后的日程了。如果你想，你可以参与我的工作，这在选项中，只需要我们挑个时间去局里报道，剩下的一切都按照我的排班表，不用担心。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“可以，我同意。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“是的，考虑到你的‘计划’。”布莱克在空中比了个引号，“那你什么时候有空？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“随时随地，布莱克。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“太好了，明天上午我在局里值班，你能那时候过来吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“可以。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“非常好。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>说完这句话，贝恩向后挪动了一下，这表示今天的礼貌的对话已经结束了，布莱克觉得自己能看出来，也放松地动了动肩膀，他都没意识到自己的背部已经僵硬了，这时他的肚子响亮地叫了一声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我告诉过你吃点东西。”贝恩听起来很惊奇，“你告诉我你在这里坐着。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“是呀，就好像你有预言的能力一样。”布莱克气鼓鼓地说。“我喜欢这里的牛肉汉堡。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>贝恩注视着他脸的眼神溜向桌上的纸杯，标签上写着“橘子芒果茶，正常冰”，那表情好像写着：“所以你就在喝这个，你还是个孩子”。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>布莱克感到自己的耳朵开始发烫，他抿起嘴唇。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“给你自己找点吃的。”贝恩这样说，然后他就转身走了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>布莱克看着他的背影，他从原路返回，走的很快，一点也不让人觉得危险，当他再一次打开玻璃门，布莱克感到一阵冷气消融在房间的暖风里，随后贝恩的影子消失在反着暖色灯光的落地窗里。贝恩好像在向他走近，与此同时布莱克清楚地知道他也正在远离，车辆发动的声音穿过玻璃，贝恩离开了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*一米九四：就是双皮奶sammy的身高。杯面原作贝恩超过两米了吧。感觉不太科学。而且我好奇是量到头还是斜方肌的高度（不是）。毕竟约翰布莱克一米七六，Dick也就一米七八而已。顺便一提dean一米八六，作为参考。<br/>*二百六十四磅=120kg。汤咪为了演Bane增重到100kg，所以194怎么也得120kg？就是个数字，不用太在意（）</p><p>*fine，本文应该是超级慢热</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>冬天还没来，但也离得不远，下雪前那几场大风天是最难熬的，树梢仅剩的几片枯叶被小刀一样的北风撕扯干净，光秃的树枝就像钢丝一样扎进灰蒙蒙的云层。没人想在这样的天气里外出巡逻，数据表明天冷时犯罪率也降低了不少，这让很多警察给自己找到借口。</p></div><div><p>但这可不是他妈的圣诞停火。去年冬天他们在一个窄巷里发现了被捅死的人，年轻女人，没有身份证明，脸被刀划了许多道口子，有些伤口是死后造成的。但如果她还活着，可能再也做不了皮肉生意，除非她的客人有些特别的喜好。</p></div><div><p>没错，她是个妓女，尸体在停尸间存放了一周，没人联系过局里。她死的时候身上值钱的饰品和奢华的衣服一件没丢，内衣好好地穿在身上。她把所有的东西保养得闪闪发光。</p></div><div><p>布莱克认为这是个关键点，但弗利告诉他，“孩子，我知道这是你的第二个冬天，但没有人证，没有物证，没有任何记录显示她为什么出现在这里谁又杀了她，我们什么都做不了。”</p></div><div><p>“可这——我们不能这样。”布莱克苍白地抗争着，但他心中明白在哥谭这样的案子多的是，人们悄无声息地失踪，死在街上，或者家里，或者随便在哪儿半死不活地挣扎着。</p></div><div><p>“我们立案了，瞧？调查工作做的很细致。”弗利用手指戳了戳鉴定笔录（正常厚度）和调查报告（两页纸），“记着这件事，然后继续工作，也许你够幸运，能碰上一个连环杀手，你只能期望下次大雪别像这次一样盖着他一周。”</p></div><div><p>布莱克开始讨厌弗利，他怎么能说这是件“幸运的事”。</p></div><div><p>又或许他讨厌的不是弗利，而是无能为力的警察。何况有时候警察只能追着罪犯的屁股跑。</p></div><div><p>但是他可以坚持，布莱克从不错过一次巡逻，现在他将会有个帮手。</p></div><div><p>上午贝恩按时到警局报道，仍然戴着面具，布莱克没注意过警局的大门什么时候变小了，就好像贝恩是服用了错误变小药水的爱丽丝，大厅的几个同僚并不十分担心贝恩的出现，他们早就听说了有傻瓜抽中了鬼牌，路过的时候朝布莱克张牙舞爪地做鬼脸，意思是“太操蛋了布莱克，超级同情，但嘿，这和我有什么关系呢？”</p></div><div><p>布莱克只是摇摇头，好脾气地放过他们，他总弄不懂这些人在取笑什么，他开始反思，也许自己被叫做愣头青不是没有道理。</p></div><div><p>他们从警监那里领到一份特别辅警的说明，文件表示这个项目跟随丹特法案展开，除了一般的测试项目，特别需要申请人做一些额外的药检和毒检。</p></div><div><p>布莱克留下替贝恩填写特殊辅警的申请表格，在背景调查那栏的横线处填了丹特法案下属的项目编号，他得把打印件交到窗口去存档。</p></div><div><p>当他走过去，几个警员聚在窗口聊天。</p></div><div><p>“你们也在办理辅警申请？”</p></div><div><p>“没错布莱克，等着归档。”说话的是威廉警探，一米八三的壮汉，他伸出手臂轻轻地推了推布莱克的胸口，友好地开玩笑，“排队，兄弟。你的申请人呢？”</p></div><div><p>“去做药检了。”</p></div><div><p>“我听说结果下班前都不一定能出来，所以今天是不用上街了。”</p></div><div><p>“也许，但调度中心会打电话，我得做记录。”</p></div><div><p>“没人会把抓小猫当回事，”威廉好笑地看着他，“说真的，你应该抓紧时间偷懒，或者就躲在办公室假装研究一下没能结的案子，早晚有的忙。”</p></div><div><p>“你怎么知道我没有？警探（detective）？”</p></div><div><p>“嘿，小猫，别太凶，我不是那个意思，人总要休息，没有健康怎么熬夜？”威廉理解地拍拍他的肩膀，“你只是需要机会，相信我。”</p></div><div><p>布莱克朝他呲牙，“别这样叫我。”</p></div><div><p>“这是事实，你太瘦弱了。”</p></div><div><p>办事员重新出现在窗口，聊天结束，布莱克皱着下巴排在队伍最后。</p></div><div><p>和威廉比起来，布莱克看起来细长得像根棉签，他尝试过健身，摄入蛋白质，但无论怎么努力，身上的肌肉就是不能如预想中一样膨胀起来，只是在原处变得更紧致，这让他看起来更纤细，但往好的方面想，这是有效的变化。</p></div><div><p>“有效”，布莱克都不知道自己会这么评价自己。</p></div><div><p>等一周后等贝恩完成了各种各样的培训和测试，布莱克就深深体会到他使用这个形容词的本能。</p></div><div><p>贝恩是个大块头，这意味着他比威廉更巨大、更加快速和更有力量。羊毛和涤纶混纺材料制成的警服包裹着这具强壮的身躯，他都不需要用力，肌肉的轮廓就显眼地凸显着，好像一个微小的动作就能把衣服撕裂成两半，更不要说局里给他配置的警械像是玩具一样挂在他的腰上。</p></div><div><p>布莱克不知道他们从哪里给他搞来这个尺码的制服，甚至还有防弹背心，未免有点太合适，另一种角度的合适，贝恩不应该出现在停车场，而应该在他们突击扫黄时某个地下酒吧的脱衣舞台上，如果不是他臭名昭著的名号和不可小觑的攻击力，布莱克能想象得到一些有钱女人（和一些男人）会对这种身材的猎物趋之若鹜，他见过有人愿意花钱坐在台下，观看两个比这体型小一号的男人轮流互操，说到这个，他甚至觉得警棍可能还没贝恩的老二长，可能没什么人能承受他。</p></div><div><p>这个想法令布莱克口干舌燥了一分钟，随后他强迫自己把视线上移，脑袋里浮现前两周他和艾伦的对话，他应该重新开始约会，或者“约会”，然后他看见了贝恩称得上是非常漂亮的眼睛。日光下那双眼睛像玻璃珠子一样熠熠通透，布莱克差点愣在当场，好在他看出贝恩已经等得有点不耐烦。</p></div><div><p>“抱歉，我留下来打听了一点消息。”他们俩往警车方向走，布莱克意识到贝恩没打算接话，于是硬着头皮继续：“辖区周围可能多了几个金色飞贼，倒不是说真的有翅膀，只是来无影去无踪，持有枪——哦。”</p></div><div><p>布莱克从后视镜里看到贝恩的皱着眉毛，“怎么？是什么？金色飞贼？”</p></div><div><p>贝恩的眼睛在反光镜里转向他。</p></div><div><p>“哈利波特？你没看过？”布莱克的声音里充满不合时宜的好奇，他好像听到贝恩的面具下有什么隆隆作响，于是立马压低语调，“没错，也有人对那种奇幻小说不感兴趣。我完全没意见。”</p></div><div><p>贝恩哼了一声，满意地扣上安全带。</p></div><div><p>布莱克感到一阵虚弱，同时非常庆幸，如果贝恩无视交通法规（更别说现在以辅警的身份坐在警车副驾座），那他就不得不盯着那两片厚实的胸肌并且建议他系上那条可笑的细带子。</p></div><div><p>说回“有效”。</p></div><div><p>布莱克喜欢执勤时的和谐，当他和艾伦一起巡逻时，两个人相仿的身高能满足他内心这处无伤大雅的癖好，他俩可以以完全一致的频率迈步，这样从侧面看，便能得到一幅非常赏心悦目的画面，左腿和左腿形成一个平面，右腿和右腿是另一个平面。当发生特殊情况时，他俩可以用一种几乎一致的速度作出反应，制服嫌疑人。他还记得当一位女士拦下他们，告诉他们她的丈夫打了她并且抢走了她的手包，他和艾伦用停在路边的一辆车作为掩护，打算以前后包抄的方式拦下了那个男人，时间卡的刚刚好，因为他俩就算看不见对方，只要知道步调大小，就能计算出需要的时间。</p></div><div><p>但现在不同，执勤搭配被打乱了，布莱克没时间想艾伦会和谁上街巡逻，或者彻底留在办公室整理文书工作，弗利每天都需要看报纸和网路媒体上关于警察的报道，总有人得留下来整理；不不，这不是他要担心的，布莱克更关心的是跟上贝恩的步子，他的一步等于布莱克的一点五步，这没什么，布莱克心想，但用这个速度走下去，不等他们执勤结束，他的小腿就要僵硬得像根法棍了，或者他可以用跑的，但这只会让他看起来很好笑。重点是，他觉得自己耐力变强了，就是这一点他非常感谢自己小小的健身计划，心肺功能的增强让他不用现在就开始喘，这非常、非常“有效”。</p></div><div><p>“嘿，你知道巡逻不是按照距离，而是按照时间计算的，对吧？”</p></div><div><p>贝恩低头看着他——上下扫视着，最后眼神固定在他的脸上，眼睛里有一种放松的愉悦，语气很平静，“你看起来很累。”</p></div><div><p>布莱克祈祷贝恩最好没有注意到他因为运动而发红的脸颊和耳朵，很显然不是因为温度，因为太阳还在的时候这天气并不该死的冷。</p></div><div><p>“以防你忘记，我们还要在外面走两个小时，你和我，所以走慢一点好吗？”布莱克坚持着说，他希望自己没透露软弱，这并不是一个良好合作的开端。</p></div><div><p>“你的体能太差了。”贝恩呼噜着说，听上去几乎是个抱怨，“你应该得到训练。”</p></div><div><p>布莱克瞠目结舌，“我的体能非常好，上一次体能测试我在局里排名是前8%，如果你想知道。”</p></div><div><p>“警察的体能总是让人担心，如果遇上恐怖分子，我好奇你们活命的机会是多少。”贝恩随意地说。</p></div><div><p>现在他没在看布莱克了，但他的脚步放慢了不少，布莱克分了一点注意力思考了这句话。</p></div><div><p>“等等，你的’计划’不会是学习怎样攻击GCPD吧？”</p></div><div><p>“不，这不在计划中。”贝恩温和地说。</p></div><div><p>“太好了，恐怖分子会伤亡惨重的。”</p></div><div><p>“目前还不在。”</p></div><div><p>“什么——”</p></div><div><p>“而且这不需要额外的学习。”</p></div><div><p>“什么？”布莱克猛的停下脚步，“你在开玩笑。”</p></div><div><p>贝恩耸耸肩，防弹背心下一些明显改变的皱褶提示了布莱克这个轻微的动作，接着贝恩转过来，哦——哇哦，布莱克注意到他的制服裤子用料也是同样有限。</p></div><div><p>“或许是。”他说，“跟上。”</p></div><div><p>“你真的在开玩笑！”布莱克不可置信地叫嚷着，贝恩没理他。</p></div><div><p>当他们经过一个小巷，消防梯附近的垃圾桶发出了巨大的响声，像是有什么东西从上面砸下来。</p></div><div><p>两人停住脚步，布莱克试探地喊了一声：“是谁在那里？”</p></div><div><p>当然没有人回答，布莱克试探着走了两步，巷子里静悄悄，他不用担心身后，因为他知道贝恩在那个入口，没人敢接近。</p></div><div><p>当他靠近垃圾箱，有个声音从拐角处响起：“这没你什么事，警官。”</p></div><div><p>布莱克警觉的蹲低，形成一个防御的姿势，他的一只手摸向大腿侧面的配枪。</p></div><div><p>“不管是谁，现在从角落里出来，把手放在我能看见的地方。”</p></div><div><p>“行，”那个声音说，一个人影慢慢从拐角出来，手低垂着，“我就在这。没有武器，好吗？”</p></div><div><p>垃圾箱就在他俩中间的距离上，布莱克保持警备动作，示意对方远离消防梯，走到开阔的位置上。现在布莱克能看清他，是个瘦弱的年轻人，头发乱七八糟像个鸟窝，两颊削瘦，双眼无神，眼袋宽得像第二对眼睛，穿着一件脏污的皮衣，敞着领子，他的腿好像不能支撑他一样挪动着。布莱克认为他可能吸毒，或者酗酒，这两者恰好都是和暴力犯罪联系非常紧密的行为。</p></div><div><p>“现在到这儿来。”</p></div><div><p>布莱克的手从配枪皮套上滑过像后腰摸去，那地方有一副手铐。</p></div><div><p>与此同时，穿着皮衣的男人移动了，他迅速从牛仔裤里掏出一把手枪，鲁格LCP，迷你自卫型手枪，难怪布莱克没能及时发现，现在已经晚了，掏出枪的同时他狠狠击打了布莱克的额头，不是很重，但也足够布莱克眩晕一阵。</p></div><div><p>他踉跄着后退两步摔倒在地上，摸了下辐射着疼痛的部位，感觉出血不是很严重，勉强保持着镇静，“放下枪，小子，你不会想开枪，听到了？”</p></div><div><p>“我还以为我已经算袭警了？”穿皮衣的男人无赖地说，“你，你也到这边来。”</p></div><div><p>布莱克感觉自己绷紧了，他都忘了贝恩正在看着他们，该死，第一天巡逻就遇上这样的事。</p></div><div><p>“快点。”皮衣男嘟嘟囔囔地喊着。</p></div><div><p>布莱克能听到贝恩接近的声音，他平稳地走过来，不可思议地没发出什么声响。</p></div><div><p>“喔哦，贝恩，真的是你，我还以为他们是在开玩笑。”</p></div><div><p>“谁告诉过你？”</p></div><div><p>“闭嘴，条子，没轮到你说话。现在告诉我，贝恩，你认为加入警察对你有什么好处？是能让他们对你卑躬屈膝，还是你就此能当个好人？”</p></div><div><p>贝恩一言不发，只是安静地观察着这一切，他的手抓着防弹背心的前襟，魁梧的身型在巷子里投下一大团阴影，看起来不可思议的怒气冲冲，一点也不像个人质。</p></div><div><p>穿皮衣的男人好像有所察觉，向后退了一小步，似乎有点犹豫，在思考该拿他俩怎么办。布莱克因此感到一丝安慰，眼前的男人到现在为止没有开枪就是件好事，他试着开口：“瞧，我们只是例行公事，听见了有东西砸下来的声音——仅此而已。”</p></div><div><p>“什么？那跟你没关系——约翰布莱克，对吧？”，持枪者向他跨了一步，仔细看了他两眼，突然笑着喷起气来，“布莱克，他们都说你是个好人，我见过你，圣斯威辛，对吧？怎么，你真的以为你能感动全世界？谁知道你去一个全是小男孩的福利院做什么龌龊事？”</p></div><div><p>巨大的愤怒攥紧了布莱克的内脏，就在一瞬间，贝恩行动了，他用一种布莱克看不清的动作打掉了男人手里的枪，同时钳住了对方的脖子，把对方举到空中。</p></div><div><p>在反应过来之后，布莱克只来得及捡起地上的那把鲁格LCP，就听到一阵骨头在强大压力下会发出的咯吱咯吱的声音。</p></div><div><p>“不，等等，贝恩，你不能就这样把他弄死…”布莱克在贝恩的瞪视下缓缓减小音量，最后虚弱地补充，“至少不是在和我一起巡逻的时候。”</p></div><div><p>“你太弱小了。”贝恩第二次下定结论，不赞同地摇着头。</p></div><div><p>该死，布莱克感觉自己被否定了，自己甚至不能否定这否定，因为一切都太他妈的是真的，他只好让自己在清场时有用一点，他联系了分局，让他们来接人，然后把这个已经昏迷了的可怜人从地上扶起来，准备给他铐上手铐，他惊讶地发现这人先前持枪那只手的手腕以一种不正常的角度扭曲着，显然已经骨折了。</p></div><div><p>犹豫了一会儿，他用手铐把那只好着的手拴在消防梯上，然后转头去找贝恩，后者正观察着垃圾箱里的东西，那是一个手提箱，就像电影里黑市交易时装钱的那种，布莱克一直很疑惑那能装多少。贝恩把它拎了出来放在地上，没有锁，接着他把它打开。</p></div><div><p>现在布莱克知道了，手提箱确实能装不少钱。</p></div><div><p>这是件好事，也许就是威廉说的“一个机会”。至少他们现在还不清楚一个瘾君子和垃圾桶里钱的关系，不过“幸运”的是他们已经有一堆报告要写，这是个梳理思路的好办法。他不知道贝恩文笔工作怎么样，考虑到他的行为方式这么的……直击要害。但他又感到一丝古怪，他得回去拜托艾伦重新帮他找出来贝恩入狱时的档案，有什么东西和他记忆中的不一样。</p></div><div><p>布雷克最后检查了一遍保险栓，有贝恩看着人和赃款，他必须上楼去看看手提箱是从几楼掉下来，他知道大概率已经人去楼空——而且贝恩不赞同地看着他，好像在说他又要伤害自己了，布莱克有种被神父抓到自己半夜偷吃饼干的错觉——失望只是调查的必经程序，他得全力以赴。</p></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>-tbc-</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>